Megatron
History Before the war, Megatron was Lord High Protector of Cybertron and ruled alongside Optimus Prime as equals. But the discovery of the Fallen’s obelisk gave Megatron the push he needed to take over as overlord of all of Cybertron. In Megatron’s eyes, Optimus and the Autobots betrayed him and must be destroyed. He had decided that the Allspark was meant to be his alone, and with his army of followers, Megatron fought not only for supremacy, but for possession of the Allspark and control of all Cybertron itself. But Optimus and his Autobots thwarted him at every turn until finally Optimus foolishly launched the Allspark to the stars. Megatron pursued it ravenously, following its signal until he finally crash landed on Earth ten thousand years ago, sinking into the Arctic ice and entombed there until humans found him and dug him out, shipping him to Hoover Dam in 1935. It wasn’t until 2007 that Megatron’s forces found Earth and freed him from his icy prison, only to have victory and the Allspark slip away yet again because of the Autobots and the humans they allied themselves with. Megatron pursued the Allspark with single minded determination, hunting the boy Sam until he shoved the cube into his chest, destroying both the Decepticon warlord and the Allspark. Two years later, more of Megatron’s forces arrived with the Fallen and Megatron was resurrected. This time they sought the Solar Harvester and the key to activate it: The Matrix of Leadership. After hunting down and capturing Sam, Megatron ended up fighting Optimus Prime, and in a moment of weakness, killed the Last Living Prime. Yet the Autobots managed to spirit away the boy and hid him from the Decepticons. Victorious, Megatron and his Decepticon army revealed themselves to the world, trying to force the humans into finding Sam and turning him over to the Decepticons. Victory would be denied yet again as the Matrix was found and used to resurrect Optimus, who them managed to destroy the harvester, seriously damage Megatron, and kill the Fallen. Robbed of his victory, Megatron has been spending the past 14 years biding his time and amassing his army, plotting his revenge and the downfall of Optimus Prime and his foolish Autobots. Current Happenings Megatron stood in his chamber deep within the Decepticon base idly scanning through data tracks covering the past several millennia. Soundwave had provided him with an immense amount of information as to the general goings on of his army in his absence, and Megatron for one was none too pleased with their efforts. As far as the Decepticon Overlord was concerned, the only one of any true value to him was Soundwave himself. That one had never failed him, nor did the Communications Officer’s various little companions. Soundwave was above reproach in the tyrant’s eyes, a fact that Megatron knew infuriated many Decepticons. He didn’t care. Why should he? None of them dared move against him, except that fool Starscream. “Ah, Starscream…” Megatron growled venomously. “Forever the inept fool, yet still useful to me in spite of yourself. You are so easily manipulated and controlled.” He chuckled maliciously, his clawed hand scratching his chin thoughtfully. Megatron thought of the humans then, letting out a snarl of disgust. “Humans. Such a worthless insect race.” he growled. Oh, how he hated humans. Especially one particular human: Samuel James Witwicky. He snarled as he thought of Sam, his wicked hands clenched into deadly fists. His Spark burned with rage, craving that human’s death more than he craved Optimus Prime’s destruction. He turned his attention to the base scanners, curious as to who was around and who was out and about. It was time to bring his Decepticons to bear on the infuriating Autobots and their worthless organic allies. Megatron had been biding his time, and he was growing tired of waiting. Personality Megatron is, in a word, evil. He hates the Autobots and considers them traitors of Cybertron. He hates humans, considering them nothing but disgusting organic pests. He hates the Techno Organics, considering them half breed abominations, not worthy of life. As far as he’s concerned, only the Decepticons deserve to survive, and he is the only true leader for the Decepticon army. His hunger for absolute power is legendary, his rage unmatched, and his single minded determination unwavering. He is that which all Cybertronians fear in their darkest nightmares. And Megatron is perfectly content with that. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) None, though at one time he called Optimus Prime "Brother". Friends Are you kidding? Neutrals No such thing in his processor core. Enemies *Optimus Prime *Autobots *Humans Strengths and Skills Once the Lord High Protector of Cybertron and the "brother" of the science division leader Optimus Prime, Megatron is vicious, extremely powerful, single-minded in his goals, straight-forward and brutally direct. He is all "blunt force" in contrast to Starscream's penchant for deceit and trickery. Megatron is ruthless in the extreme, and that above anything else keeps him in position as the unchallenged leader of the Decepticons. Well, save for Starscream of course. Megatron is also as manipulative as he is cruel, keeping his subordinates scampering about too preoccupied to challenge him. Weaknesses and Flaws If Megatron has any weaknesses, it’s probably his arrogance and lust for power at any cost. Such ambitions have certainly not won him any friends, though his ruthlessness has kept most enemies at bay. Megatron tends to become so obsessed with the object of his desires that he can ignore "secondary" matters, glaring flaws in his plans, and even crippling injuries in pursuit of the coveted item. Trying to talk Megatron out of blindly going for his goals is useless. He will risk his world, his troops, and even his own Spark to achieve his goals; these things do not matter to Megatron. Even the destruction of Optimus Prime and the Autobots is a secondary concern. Megatron’s obsession with power will one day be his undoing, however. His single-mindedness has gotten the better of him more than once. Fears: If Megatron had any fears, it would probably be his own destruction. But then, he’s already faced oblivion once. Weapons Megatron’s primary weapon is his Singularity Powered Fusion Cannon. He also has a chain Mace he uses to great effect, but his favourite weapon is his own lethal claws. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information Because of his arrogance and belief in his superiority over all, Megatron has no terrestrial Alt Form and no holoform, let alone a ‘human name’. Optic Color: Red Body Color: Silver Gray Alternate Mode: Cybertronian Tank with wing flaps and jets for flight. Distinguishing Features: Very angular and sharp, lethal nightmarish appearance. Dialogue Text Color: color=blue deep #380474 Custom Title: Decepticon Overlord Stats: Strength: 10 Intelligence: 10 Speed: 10 Endurance: 10 Rank: 10 Courage: 9 Firepower: 10 Skill: 9